Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 3
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 2 Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: The Lunar Citizenship Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 5; Part 3 My Sister's a Vampire ... Octavia:" I should asked Vinyl how she became a vampire. Surely she wasn't born with it. I've known her all my life." Doctor:" Not sure. But why don't we go on an adventure. Maybe meet Starswirl the Bearded in person?" Octavia's eyes widened. Octavia:" We can do that?" Doctor:" Of course. I do have a time machine." Octavia's eyes lit up as she gave a huge smile. Octavia:" Take me?" ... Once they got too the time of Starswirl the Bearded, they approached his door, which was gaurded by a royal gaurd. Gaurd:" Hault! Who goes there?" The Doctor showed him a piece of paper, and the gaurd seemed satisfied. Gaurd:" Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up. Head inside." They went into the room, and Octavia became curious about what was on that paper. Doctor:" Psychic paper. I show it to anypony, and it shows them exactly what they need to see. In this case I showed him a letter invitation, which allowed for a plus 1." ???:" A trick that doesn't seem to get old." Octavia's eyes widened at the sight of the famous wizard. Octavia:" Y-you're... him." Starswirl:" I see you've brought a friend of yours this time. It's good to see you again, Doctor." Octavia:" Again?" Starswirl:" The first time we met, he one assisted me when I banished the sirens." Octavia looked at the Doctor questioningly, and he grinnec sheepishly. Octavia:" Oh? Is that how it happened?" Doctor:" I... might have been involved in that event, yes." Starswirl:" He told me leave his part out of it out of the history. In return he taught me how the psychic paper works, so that I may create a spell that mimics the psychic paper itself." Octavia:" That's simply fantastic." Doctor:" You can do a lot of things as a time traveler." ... When they returned, Octavia was so happy she got to meet Starswirl. Before they left, he gave Octavia a spare hat and cape he had lying around. The week had passed quickly, though Octavia wasn't complaining about it. During the final night of Vinyls "supervised community service" Octavia decided to go for a walk in the woods, in the same spot where she found out Vinyl's secret. She sat down next to the spot stained with her own blood from when she was bitten. She didn't know why, but this spot was relaxing to her, despite herslf. Suddenly, she heard rustling from a nearby bush. She then came to the conclusion that it was probably just Vinyl hunting. Octavia:" Vinyl, is that you?" Suddenly, a hairy beast-like pony came out of the bush, and attacked Octavia. She screamed as it sunk it's claws into her flesh, right where her right cutie mark is. It then jumped on top of her, and raised it's claw behind it's head, but before it could bring it down on her, another figure jumped on top of it, and knocked it off of Octavia. It was Vinyl. The beast and Vinyl growled at eachother for a moment, before the beast sprang towards Vinyl. Vinyl was able to role right under the beast to evade it, and punched it right in the face. The beast-like pony yelped, and scurried away, leaving Vinyl and Octavia alone together. Shortly after, Princess Luna appeared. Luna:" Art thou alright, miss Melody?" Octavia:" I... wha- what was that thing?" Vinyl:" We'll explain once we get you fixed up. Let's get you back to the house." When they returned to Vinyl and Octavia's residence, they behan to clean the wound. Octavia:" Ow!" Vinyl:" Stay still, it's gonna hurt." Luna:" My deepest apologies miss Melody." Octavia:" What do you mean, Princess?" Luna:" Somehow, one of my subjects... the lycan that wounded you, had found out about your knowledge of the monster world I had created for my Lunar Citizenship, and came here attempting to assasinate you. It was a good thing I sent Vinyl home a few hours early, or you would have been killed." Octavia:" So again... I survive another attack by a fearsome creature." Luna:" Yes... and no." Octavia:" What?" Vinyl:" Octy, that was a lycan. Unlike vampires, their curse is passed on through their claws, and it doesn't have to be inserted directly into the vain to pass on. I'm sorry, Octavia. You're... a lycan now." Octavia blinked in confusion, then her ears flopped to the sides of her head. Octavia:" What is lycan... exactly?" Luna:" It is similar to a werewolf, except the transformation is more controled. Instead of only transforming into a dog under a full moon, you can change whenever you like. However, during a full moon, you are still forced to stay in your canine form until the night ends." Vinyl:" What she said." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" I suppose I really shouldn't be suprised." Luna:" What does thou mean, shouldn't?" Octavia:" Well, first I meet a time traveling alien in a magic blue box that's bigger on the inside when I'm a teenager. Then he turns up again twelve years later, and discovered a planet full of clown ponies. I find out my sister is a vampire, learn about this 'Lunar Citizenship', going back in time to meet Starswirl the Bearded, and then I'm attacked by a lycan. And now I am one. Why should I be suprised?" Luna stared blankly at Octavia for a moment, then spoke. Luna:" It seems as though you have lead a very interesting life." Octavia:" You think?" Vinyl:" Um... Octavia?" Octavia:" Yes, Scratch?" Vinyl:" You might wanna look in a mirror." She floated a small mirror to Octavia. Octy was modestly suprised when she saw herself, but not exactly herself. She had a large amount of fur, big yellow eyes, and when she looked down at her hooves, they weren't hooves, but instead the paws and claws of a wolf. She still had the facial structure of a pony though, which made up for all the dog hair. When she looked behind her, her tail was much more bushy, than neat like it usually is, and her mane was just as well. Octavia:" Oh... my... goodness." Vinyl:" Tavi? Are you alright?" Octavia:" It's... not as bad as I thought it would." Vinyl:" Really?" Octavia:" Well I've looked worse. Compared to the time I was being chased by a timber wolf, and I decided that disquising my scent in mud was the best course of action, I'd say this is a look I can bear with." Both Vinyl and Luna exchanged confused glances. They certainly did not expect Octavia to react so calmly to this. Luna:" Again, you've lead a very interesting life." TO BE CONTINUED, IN SEASON 2... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)